


Untitled

by Pompomchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And the hot blonde, Beka being the ideal not-yet-boyfriend, Beka just being awesomely himself, Beka overthinking cuz why not, Beka's hurt butt thank you, M/M, Pining, Someone please throw him a teddy, Yuri being a loudmouth, also, beka has kid sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: On the night before his birthday Otabek laments his hurt butt and pines for the love of his life while simultaneously being an overthinking idiot.(Happy Birthday Beka!)





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow lovelies! Wrote this in a haste for #otabekaltinweek on tumblr for the prompt : birthday.  
> My first work for the YoI fandom, so be gentle? I'd have probably dropped it midway had [Haru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satou_haru) not forced me to perfect it. She's a beauty so go give her some love!

**Title** **:** Untitled

(30.10.2017)

Otabek has adjusted his butt on the metal chair for the fifth time now. The woman sitting next to him gives him a nasty look. He certainly doesn’t turn to look at her to confirm it, but he can feel the annoyance prickling the skin on the side of his neck and that’s saying something. Should she bother to ask him, he will probably tell her that no, he doesn’t want to be here because there are too many people waiting for their delayed flights, his butt hurts from having sat on a cushionless chair for over two hours and even though he has spent more than half of his life on ice, he still hates the crispy-coldness of conditioned air combined with the chill of an early winter.

He doesn’t say any of those things though ( because if anything, then he has been brought up to be a gentleman), instead choosing to shift his ass once more and pulling his jacket tighter around himself. He rests his head on the cold headrest, shuts his eyes and stretches his legs.

It’s nearing midnight in New York now and he wonders if Yura is awake, considering it must be early morning in St. Petersburg and Yura is probably getting ready for practice, might have left already, maybe he has ——

Otabek lets out a loud sigh and sits up straight. He can feel that glare on his neck again, but he can’t help it. He is irritated, sleepy and his muscles ache from the day’s gruelling practice, and lately…. lately Yura has been on his mind like the plague — occupying every nook and cranny there is, constantly zooming in and zooming out during sleep, during waking hours, during practice even. And although it doesn’t get in his way often, it still keeps him on edge because these thoughts are not strictly platonic every time (like that one time last year when he had stared too hard at Yura’s earlobe and wondered how it might feel in his mouth).

It has been years since he saw him for the first time, years since he gathered the courage to step close to this personification of the Sun itself — a warm, life defining presence but with the power to burn everything in its wake should it be provoked. And maybe… maybe two and a half years are not enough, but Otabek feels as if he has loved this boy since forever.

But these days when he is close to Yura, even if with a TFT screen acting as a buffer between them, he feels caged in, as if he is either going to be too slow and someone will come and sweep Yura off his feet, or he will be too hasty and end up scaring him off. Either way, the odds do not seem to be in his favour at all and after all this time, losing Yura is not a thought he wants to entertain. His phone starts buzzing in his pocket then, [Owl City's Bombshell Blonde](https://youtu.be/U-c1j16p0AA) playing loud enough to wake up the dead.

_♪♬ She’s a bombshell blonde_  
_Wired up to detonate_  
_I’m James Bond_  
_Live to die another day_  
_She’s all I want —♬♪♬_

It’s Yura and Otabek suddenly remembers that he forgot to tell him that flight was delayed. He quickly swipes his thumb on the RECEIVE button and stifles an embarrassed smile, clammy fingers gripping onto his silicone cased phone. He needs to change the ringtone soon.

“Hello, Yura?”

“Beka? What the —?! Why’re you receiving the call? Have you landed?! Where are you right now?!”

“Yura… breathe” Otabek tells the boy, scratching the rough material of his denims with his thumb. Yuri harrumphs over the call, breathes deep and replies, “Okay… okay.”

Otabek lets out a sigh of his own. Seriously, one day Yuri is going to combust at the rate he worries about him. “I’m still in New York, the flight has been delayed” he says, only to hear a screech from the other end.

“Hah?! By how long?”

Otabek looks at his watch — it’s 12:06, so…”Almost 3 hours now”.

“Damn…”

Otabek feels his lips tilt up at the corners. Yura missing him as much as he misses the boy is the best thing to have happened to him the entire day. If they declare his flight in the next hour or so, he will probably land in Russia by the next evening and afterwards —

“Anyway!” Yuri chirps, “Happy birthday Beka!!!”

Otabek feels his heart swell upon hearing the greeting. Like the years before, Yuri is once again the first to wish him a happy birthday. He is competitive by nature, to the point of obsession and this situation is in no way different. Otabek thinks that maybe he understands this a bit; can relate to it in his own twisted way because he wants to be the centre of Yuri’s universe, has wanted it ever since he laid eyes upon him.

“Hey, so I bought you something” Yura is saying, “and okay, maybe I asked Viktor and Katsudon for some help but it wasn’t much! Not that they were very helpful to begin with…”  
Yuri’s voice is so loud Otabek bets it can be heard by those in his immediate vicinity. He hasn’t felt that ominous glare yet, so he turns to look at the woman but she’s not there. In fact, the entire row of seats have been emptied, except his.

“Beka?”

He jolts back to the present. “Ah.. yes, I’m here” he says, his mind elsewhere as he feels dread creep up his spine. Something is very wrong, and he is proved right when he looks up at the display board and sees a giant ‘D’ beside his flight number.  
It has already been five minutes.

“Hey…” Yura asks, concern lacing his voice, “You okay? What’s wrong?”

“I think I missed my flight” Otabek blurts into the phone, breath short, and hops off the seat to grab his luggage. God… he didn’t want this to happen. Shit! If he hurries to the enquiry, they’ll know what to do…

“Goddamn! Oi, Beka! Stop panicking!”  
Yura’s voice is the only thing he can hear over the blood roaring in his ears and the flight announcements, but it’s not enough to calm him down.  
He has been preparing for this day for months now — how he would ask Yura on a rink date, take him to his favourite burger joint, bribe him with pirozhki, maybe drop some hints here and there. He had meticulously planned everything, given thought to every little detail so that Yura would not feel pressured and afterwards, should he be rejected, he would walk away with his head held high. But now —

“Otabek Altin, you listen to me right now!”

Otabek’s feet stop dead on the marbled floor, wheels of his trolley bag bumping into his boots. As if the panic blocking his head was not enough, Yura is screaming at the top of his voice on the other end of the line and he can feel the fear coiling fast in his gut — this was supposed to be his chance, he was supposed to do this right, unless he was meant to be as much of a failure in this as ballet, and that’s not something he wants. He doesn’t know why his reasoning fails when it comes to Yura, why every time he tries to get close to the boy an invisible wall springs up from somewhere, blocking his view of the other side. Maybe this is how it is supposed to be… maybe he is not meant for Yura and that is why all this is happening right now, maybe he should just give up ——

_“Beka, you’re a warrior! Just like father said!”_

The memory fogs his mind all of a sudden —— his late father’s study, his little sisters sitting on old, wooden chairs, twelve year old feet dangling above the ground, books laid out before them but their concentration fixed on his absent love life…

_“So if you’re the hero of Kazakhstan, why are you afraid of Yuri?!”_

_“Aliya, Alina… you know that’s not it”” Otabek says, crouching in front of his little sisters. “I just don’t want to scare him” he clarifies._

_“If Yuri is as brave as you say” Aliya begins, trying to show that she is more mature than her twin, “then you are underestimating him.”_

_“So you should ask him out” Alina pipes up, “We know he likes you too! And you never give up! So you are warrior, and everyone loves warriors Beka!”_

Perhaps it is not meant to go smoothly at all, perhaps this is worst mistake he will make in this lifetime, but…

“— just go ask at the en— Beka, you there?”

“I’m in love with you…”  
The moment he says the words, everything stops. There is no sweet relief that he had anticipated, instead an ucomfortable silence hangs between them, and over it, Otabek can hear the faint hitch in Yura’s breath as if he choked on a gasp, and from somewhere far away…

_Last call for Mr. Otabek Altin, boarding flight number A-537, please arrive at terminal 3, the flight will take off in ten minutes…_

“Y-Yura?” Otabek whispers, heart on his sleeve, emotions clogging his throat.

“Shut up!”

Otabek flinches at that and almost drops his phone. He’d thought that in the worst case scenario Yura would probably feel awkward, reject him with clumsy words maybe, but to throw his words like that, even if that is how he usually is, he must be really disgusted — thinking Otabek probably lied to him all these years, that he offered him friendship only to ge—

“——don’t care how late your goddamn flight is, you’re gonna get on it and come here and let me kiss the fuck out of you!”

“What….?”

“What ‘what’?! I’m saying I love you too dumbass!”

Otabek can hear Yura’s rapid breathing through the speaker and his own is in no way better. He feels dizzy, maybe he heard it wrong, me he hallucinated all of it. Or perhaps… he heard just right and is simply high on the ecstacy of being wanted by Yura, and if only to hear it again, he says, “Say it again.”

The line goes silent once again and then…  
“I love you” Yura breathes, and Otabek can hear him measuring his breaths, so maybe he has given them some thought too. And because Yura cannot remain mellow for too long, he growls, “So you getting on that plane or what?”

“Ah… yeah, I— they’re waiting for me” Otabek stumbles, giddy, words stuck at his throat. “I’ll… I’m — you’ll see me there.”

“See ya, Beka.”

And with that, the call disconnects.

He stands there dumbly for a while before suddenly remembering that he needs to hurry, because Yura would be waiting for him.  
Yura has been waiting for him all this time.

So he grabs his trolley and runs.

 

*************

END

(31.10.2017)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering what Beka's ringtone is, it's none other than 
> 
> "Bombshell Blonde" by Owl City, simply cuz it fit Yura so well.   
> If you couldn't find the embedded link, here's it again :: 
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/U-c1j16p0AA
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
